First Days of their Relationship
by DivineDil
Summary: Collection of Kataang oneshots. Set directly after their kiss in Ba Sing Se, after the finale, Sozin's comet. Each chapter is one day after the kiss - in their relationship. Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my collection of Kataang oneshots! (Doesn't sound really epic... lol) It starts right after their kiss at the tea shop and each chapter is a day after the kiss. I just need to write more fluffy moments of their relationship. I hope you enjoy it! Please write a review : ) This one IS short, but the other ones are going to be longer. I didn't described Katara's thought this time that much, because I just wanted to write this situation. Her thoughts are in the next chapters, this is just an entry, okay? : D**

**Each chapter is going to be started by a little quote. This time it's from the song "Down and out of time" by Sixpence None The Richer, my favorite band.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender (by Mike & Bryan, Nickelodeon) and I do not own "Down and out of time" by Sixpence None The Richer.**

**And I don't like this "Sokka-is-my-overprotective-brother-he-doesn't-allow-me-to kiss-my-boyfriend" thing, so don't wonder about a little comment Toph says. First chapter is a bit short, but I really hope you like it! Let's start with day 1!**

**

* * *

  
**

_ I dreamt of something last night in my sleep _

_ I saw you sitting in a room without me _

_ You were smiling and you had a tattoo _

_Of me, in a room without you._

_-_

**Day one**

Katara still listened to the gentle melody of Iroh's Tsun Gi horn which was a nice sound in the background, like her friend's happy voices and Appa's little yawns. But in the center of her attention stood Aang's slow and quiet breath.

She made herself more comfortable on the sofa she and Aang were sitting on. Sitting wasn't that right, he was leaning against the armrest while she leaned against him. Here, snuggling up to each other and enjoying the presence of all their friends, it was just relaxing and peaceful.

The young waterbender continued regarding the play of Pai Sho that was going on between Mai and Suki. She couldn't really see how the scoring was, but she just like seeing it. Sokka was still painting something -she knew her brother well enough to be aware of his hurt pride because he was told he couldn't paint, so now he wanted to get better while Toph made little jokes about him. Zuko had disappeared into the kitchen only to get some more tea. This special liquid seemed to be his new addiction, like Aang was hers.

Since she had kissed him shortly before the sunset, more kisses had followed and then, after a little blushing when their friends gave them congratulations, they had spent the whole evening on the sofa. It wasn't an old sagging couch, it was a new, elegant piece of furniture that Iroh bought yesterday for his tea shop. Though the green sofa was comfortable and big enough for at least three people.

Katara loved Aang. She knew it. He knew it.

She loved him, that's why she had kissed him. His lips felt good, warm, gentle, his arms around her waist, too. She had fallen in love with him, her best friend, the Avatar. Finally, they could sit together on this sofa, feeling each other's warmth.

Suddenly she recognized the look the Avatar was giving her. She turned away from her friends to see his loving grey eyes and she was sure he read the same in her eyes. Both smiled.

"Hey Katara," he said and his smile grew only wider. She giggled softly and snuggled even closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They stayed like this for another hour.

-

It was dark now outside and very quiet.

Aang was almost asleep, Katara could tell by his calming breath and the tired look on his face.

The new firelord and his girlfiend alreay had disappeared to their rooms. Iroh didn't play the Tsun Gi horn anymore, he was now discussing something with Toph, Sokka and Suki played Pai Sho - they didn't seem to get enough.

The waterbender smiled again when she looked to Aang. His eyes were closed, his mouth opened and she thought he was looking like a sweet biscuit that was almost cooled off. She laughed a bit about this strange relation. Carefully, she stood up and went into the kitchen where she made some more litschee tea. When she returned, Aang's head lied onto the scutter cashion. Katara placed the tea onto the side table next to the sofa.

"Good night, guys," she murmured to her friends. They looked at her.

"Good night, Katara. ...Wait, what about Aang? Are you going to let him sleep there?". Suki raised an eyebrow like she couldn't imagine it.

"It's _not_ me who's going to put him to bed later!" Sokka exclaimed.

The blind girl next to him giggled. "But maybe you would get some more muscles with doing that."

"Toph!"

"Haha, idiot."

"Shush! You could wake him! And _no_, you're not going to be that one, Sokka" . The sarcastic tone of Katara's voice was unmistakeable and her expression espoused it. Iroh quietly laughed at their dialogue. "Because he's going to sleep here," she finished her explanation. "He needs sleep. Last week was hard enough for him."

"Sugar queen, he won't get that much sleep the next months any either. I guess you two will have other things to do at night than _sleeping_..."

"Toph!"

"Nah, I'm leaving. Don't be upset."

And with that, Toph disappeared into the storage room. The friends had to sleep there for awhile because they didn't know where to live elsewhere.

With the airbender's little snoring in the background, Katara, her brother, Suki and Iroh were alone.

"So please don't wake him, okay?" Katara asked once again with a very serious expression in her eyes. Suki nodded. "No problem."

The watertribe girl looked one last time at the Avatar and then she turned and left.

- - - -


	2. Day Two

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for not uploading for such a long time! I somehow wasn't in the mood for this... But now, I am. I hope you'll still enjoy this story! Reviews are always welcome! ^_- **

**I love the part with Iroh at the end. He's such a wise cutie^^ I love his sentence in this chapter. **

**Oh, and I didn't add something by Sixpence None The Richer this time. **

**I do not own Avatar - The Last Airbender**

* * *

- -_Day 2_- -

It was early morning when Aang woke up. He opened his eyes, stretched and yawned delightfully. He then recognized where he was. The green sofa under him, his body wrapped up in a thin blanket, in the main room of Iroh's tea shop. The remembrance of yesterday's events came back to him in few seconds and now he sat there, smiling.

"I hope she isn't mad at me for drifting off to sleep so fast..." he murmured and stood up. The sun already shined and he could hear some birds singing their sweet melodies outside and it could've been an easy morning. But there was something that made this morning different.

Katara was his girlfriend now.

They were in a relationship. He was her boyfriend, they were together. How nice that sounded.

Would it be much different from being friends? Would they do stuff like kissing, holding hands and whispering lovey-dovey things? Or just... simply be together?

Aang couldn't wait to see her beautiful face, to kiss her and say good morning, to hug her and eat breakfast with her, to look at her without being worried she could catch him, to give her compliments and get a kiss on the cheek from her, to be with her.

He wasn't quite sure if their relationship would be like this and he honestly couldn't tell because he never had a girlfriend and he knew that she never had a boyfriend. So he waited for her to get up, for anyone to get up, but no one showed up in the door. Suddenly, he noticed the cup of tea next to the sofa. Someone must have forgotten it. But strangely, the cup was full. He picked it up; it was cold, so he tipped it away and went outside to greet the sun. He blushed a bit as he remembered the last sunset - with Katara. Her kiss was still burning on his lips and suddenly he felt very dizzy.

His feet moved back inside where he sat down again. Sighing, he took place on one of the tables and played with his fingers. The table was dark brown and his skin was pale. It looked like his fingers on _her_ skin.

"Good morning, Aang" a voice suddenly said. Aang knew this voice, he had waited for this voice and he loved this voice. Quickly, he stood up to see his girlfriend.

Katara wore that green Earthkingdom dress from yesterday. Her hair was already combed and she smiled.

"Hi, Katara", was the only thing Aang could stammer. "Y-you look beautiful."

She giggled and hugged him. Her hands made their way down on his back and he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder. "Thanks, my love. How did you sleep?"

"Great. What about you?"

"Best night of my life so far".

Aang blushed. She just smiled and let go of him. "So, are we the only ones here?"

Aang nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nope."

And somehow both landed outside. Maybe it was just an impulse, maybe not. The waterbender leaned herself against the balcony and looked over Ba Sing Se's houses.

"Katara?", Aang murmured shyly.

"Yes, Aang?"

"We are together now, aren't we?"

Katara laughed at this. "What do you think? ...Don't you want us to be together?" She frowned at this and Aang didn't know if she did it because of the sun or his question.

"Of course I want!"

"Me, too. So _please_, don't worry."

He nodded. "I think it's good that we've talked about this a bit now. Yesterday, we didn't really do..."

"I guess that's the bad thing about becoming a couple in the _evening_," she joked and he laughed. Katara regarded him while he did -she loved seeing him so happy, it made her feel warm inside and her heart fluttered. Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him badly.

"Twinkle toes, please not another making-out session!" They turned around and saw Toph standing at the entrance. "Are you coming? Iroh made some breakfast."

"Yeah, we're coming!"

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the breakfast. Mai was the only one who didn't talk. Zuko knew that she didn't really like his new friends; she only chatted with Suki, they seemed to have a bit fun, at least because Katara seemed to be in pain. She covered it up so no one noticed. Even not Aang or her brother.

After breakfast, Sokka and Zuko wanted to go for a walk through Ba Sing Se. Suki, Mai, Toph and Iroh stayed in the tea shop for playing pai sho and talking. The friends still needed a new home for a while. Katara disappeared into the storage room and Aang sat around and didn't know what to do. He had wanted to ask Katara for something to do with him, like going for a walk or a picnic on one of Ba Sing Se's hills. She said she'd love to, but she had stuff to do. The day had started as a great day! And now...? It could become the worst day ever. Or something like that.

He sighed. That was not the way he imagined their first day as a couple. Maybe he should go to her and just take her with him... Would she be angry? Actually, he had nohing to lose. No, that wasn't right: he had much to lose because he was in a relationship now. On the other hand, Katara wouldn't react this way... would she? He remembered the night on Ember Island and frowned.

Perhaps the best was just to wait for her to come to him.

He wouldn't put any pressure on her ever again.

Katara was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her head felt heavy. Her legs felt heavy. Her hands felt heavy. So she stayed how she was. She knew that her boyfriend waited for her but she couldn't go to him right now. She needed time to think. She'd like to spend some moments and hugs with him though.

"Hey, Aang, why are you taking a nap on the _floor_?"

Aang suddenly opened his eyes and looked into Sokka's. The older boy stared down to him. Aang saw their friends standing in the background, regarding them.

"Sokka, I'm not taking a nap. I only closed my eyes."

"But you were lying on the floor."

"Only resting my legs."

"I understand! You're taking an _Avatar_ nap!" he said and started to laugh wildly. "Hahaha, an _Avatar_ nap!!! Too good!". He put his hand on his stomach as if it'd hurt because the joke was so funny. "Hahaha, it's still too good!"

The other ones rolled their eyes. "Sokka, this joke isn't funny" Suki said. "It isn't even a _real_ joke" Zuko added. The watertribe boy looked at them with a "I'm-so-disappointed-of-you-you-are-my-friends-but-now-I-should-say-you-were-my-friends" look. "Anyway, Aang, what were you doing there? Aren't you supposed to do lovey-dovey things with Katara?"

The Avatar looked away. He didn't really want to tell them about this rocky start of their relationship so he kept his mouth shout and then said, "she has some things to do. You know, waterbending stuff".

Toph and Zuko raised their eyebrows. "Waterbending stuff? Few hours ago, I thought she wanted to...-" "She has a lot of things on her mind, okay?" Aang shouted.

Silence.

"...I-I'm sorry... It's ju-" he stammered desperetaley, recognizing his mistake.

"Go to her." Iroh said and smiled. "I'm sure there's no other person she likes to see more than you. And if she has a lot of things on her mind perhaps she wants to share them with her boyfriend, right?"

Aang smiled a bit, too. "Thanks, Iroh." He bowed to his friend's uncle and disappeared into the storage room.

"Iroh, you should open a dating agency."

"Oh Sokka..."

* * *

Katara heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and the young Avatar entered. Her eyes fell away.

"Hey, Katara... I wanted to drop by and see what you're doing..." he stuttered. She blushed. 'Seeing what she was doing'... She did nothing. She sat against the wall and did nothing.

"Katara... please, look at me..."

"Aang, I..."

"Please". His voice was shaky and sad. "What has changed? In the morning, we were both so happy and..._in love_, and now you're hiding yourself in this room and avoiding me? It's like we had a fight or so. But we didn't, right?"

* * *

**Yeah, my friends, a little CLIFFHANGER!!!! But to be honest, we all know the answer, right? Look into your Kataang soul and you'll know it. **

**...**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
